


A Father Scorned

by Aplustard



Series: Six Contes Moraux [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bodily Fluids, Cock Slut, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Finarfin is caught between the water and beach, Glory Hole, Hypnosis, I mean, M/M, Melkor is on the beach, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasms, Orgy, Osse is in the Sea, PWP, SO, Sort Of, Submission, Water Sex, if you are already at the bottom, if you have sex with water, is it water sex?, or could you?, sex saves downfall, straight to gay, there is a sea, there is much water, you could not fall any further
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: Finarfin’s sex adventure, Finrod swam with him.np，ntr，pwp，不洁，透明奸，兽奸越写越喜欢透明三三芬的读心设定继续剽窃嘣系列重复废话警告：全员成年！全员洗脑！全员恶堕！幻想世界不是现实世界！不是现实！不是现实！自己看Tag！成年人不会点进垃圾醒脾文寻找贞洁牌坊！（面无表情割腿肉）
Relationships: Curufin/Angrod/Aegnor/Finrod, Mandos/Miriel, Melkor/Finarfin - Relationship, Melkor/Finrod, Melkor’s Wolf/Finrod, OCs/Finrod, Osse/Finarfin, Osse/Finarfin/Finrod/Melkor
Series: Six Contes Moraux [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876114
Kudos: 6





	1. About Arafinwion

**Author's Note:**

> Finrod恶堕  
> ntr  
> 被女友目击，操到高潮、脱肛、排便
> 
> 已经尽力减轻相关描写了，Beta版还要恶一点
> 
> 再次警告不喜勿入。

出乎Melkor最初的意料，弱小到不经一碰的Arafinwe成了Finwe家族的最后一个猎物。

Arafinwe敏锐地察觉了身边亲族脑内的不寻常变化，连Feanaro也中招了，本性懦弱的他明白自己什么都做不了，他保护起自己的心灵，躲去了人来人往的海港。

他缺席期间，Melkor轻而易举地玩弄了他的儿子们。

贞洁的Findarato，他有和Maitimo、Nolofinwe相似的受虐体质，Melkor第一次操他，是在他常去读书的树林中，他把金发秀美的精灵按在粗糙的树上，毫无润滑地进去，Findarato肛门流了很多血，他的鸡吧被操尿了的同时，用后庭高潮了。  
他哭着，一面夹紧屁眼，求着更多，一面念着心爱的姑娘的名字，努力维持清醒。Melkor发泄了三次。第一次是屁眼，第二次用了他美丽的赤裸的双腿，第三次是在他的嘴里，他把他的下巴操脱了臼，最后他在他金色的头发上擦干净了鸡吧，合上他的下巴，舔着他沾满精液的漂亮脸蛋，对他说：只要能维持十天不高潮，他就放过他。反之，Findarato就会永远离不开男人的鸡吧。  
金发的精灵单纯地答应了，他不知道Melkor每天都给他的饭菜里下了混有Maitimo高潮时的发情体液做成的对他家亲族特别有效的强力淫药。  
那些天，Findarato虽然持续勃起着，但他凭着纯良的心灵忍住了。  
有一次Melkor注意到他对着蔬菜摊上的粗大萝卜发了很久的呆，舔着嘴唇，手下意识伸到口袋里去摸钱币，然后精灵用意志强迫自己迈步走开。  
Melkor笑着想，不错。

Angarato和Aikanaro一直喜欢找Curufinwe玩，第十天上，他们仨约Findarato去郊外无人的荒原用餐，在野外，他们一起中了淫药。  
根本不用Melkor出手，年轻的三具肉体互相纠缠，当着惊恐的Findarato的面开始脱衣服做爱。

被一前一后操到高潮的Curufinwe随即调整了体位，支撑在Angarato身上，操着大声淫叫的精灵。

Feanaro黑发的漂亮儿子一面挺胯操着，同时帮身前的Aikanaro口交，一面扒开自己早被无数人干过的淫荡屁眼，用心灵呼唤Findarato来填补他肛门的空虚。望着Curufinwe柔软挺拔的翘臀，金发的王子内心终于松懈了，他急切地解开裤子，踉跄上前，把硬得不行的大鸡吧操入了Curufinwe火热的屁眼，那时，他舒服得流下了眼泪。

他们大声地说着淫声浪语，在无人的郊外做爱，很快就进入停不下来的火热阶段。

此时，Melkor到来，拉着Findarato喜欢的小处女Amarie的金色头发，让她看自己贞洁的男友如何疯狂地操着男人的屁眼直到高潮。

Findarato爽到只剩眼白，捏着亲族的屁股，一个深插，在女孩的尖叫中射在了Curufinwe体内。其他三个男孩也都大声喊着“好棒，性交真的好棒！”一起射了。

Melkor把哭晕的女孩扔在一边，召唤狼群现身，他自己也化身为巨狼，用尖利的牙，咬着精灵柔软敏感的脖颈，他和四头巨狼一起，把四名刚刚高潮过的男性精灵，不管不顾地往死里操。

被操的小家伙们软着鸡吧，哭喊着，吓到尿出来，嘴里却喊着“鸡吧，大鸡吧好爽！”“狼鸡吧成结了！要坏了！要坏了！”  
他们光用屁眼就高潮了。

期间，Melkor和另一头狼的巨屌一起狠操Findarato性经验很少的屁眼，那头狼操到兴奋，张开獠牙，从精灵背后，从上往下吞食了Findarato秀美的头颅，一直咬到脖颈，尖牙抵住了精灵跳动的颈动脉。金发的精灵在巨狼腥臭的口中窒息着，分泌了大量的肠液，在死亡的恐惧中，他的鸡吧和四肢不停颤抖，攀上了性窒息的连续高潮。  
他整整三十分钟没有呼吸，一直在被操和强迫高潮，脑子完全脱了氧，进入了垂死的状态。他的灵魂触碰到了Mandos的边缘，他听到那里也有淫叫的声音，他看到黑色的死亡的Vala有两根巨大的鸡吧，同时操着一名银发女精灵的阴道和肛门，因为灵魂不会怀孕，并且完全裸露、无处可逃，Vala只要高兴，便可以一直操下去。

Findarato的灵魂被吓回了体内，继续在半死不活间，承受着轮奸。

他曾喜欢的纯洁女孩，在一边被冷落，女孩望着心爱的王子被无情贯穿的样子，尖叫着，大笑着，流着泪，懵懂地抚摸着自己潮湿的阴部。

Melkor望着她笨拙地摸索的样子，轻蔑地笑了。  
不到必要，强大的Vala并不喜欢去碰那些呆板纯粹的处子之身，那几乎和玩一根蠢笨的木头一样，他中意的熟男都是操过了别人、或者早就尝试过前列腺高潮的，比如他喜欢玩弄的Feanaro。Feanaro今天依然接受着他的暗示，在书房中张开双腿，扩张自己，等待他回去享用他的屁眼。

当然凡事都有例外，美丽的Mairon曾被他狠狠破处，操成了一个淫荡的小贱货，后来只知道撅着屁股求他操死他，而他确实喜欢把Maia的手脚打断，再往死里贯穿。强悍的Maia非常耐玩，这样的游戏他们进行过很多次，直到他对没有难度和规则的性爱有些腻了。

现在，Findarato周身散发着和当年的Mairon类似的纯洁和美好的味道，比最初疑似非处的Maitimo更加挑起了魔王的施虐心。

此时的Findarato已经完全忘记了毫无意义的幼稚爱情，他被两根大屌操到脱了肛。在这次凶残的轮奸结束后，两头巨狼射饱了他的肚子，它们拔出巨屌，王子憋了好些天的屎（拉屎会增加快感，不小心让他高潮，所以他一直憋着）和大股的精液一起喷涌出来。

Findarato的头最后被狼吐出来，一脸满足地倒在自己的排泄物中，一截直肠可怜地露在体外，他颤抖着，回味着、享受着残酷高潮和彻底排便的喜悦。

他失神的眼睛已经看不到心爱的女孩哭泣的脸。

Melkor一挥手就治好了他的肛门，但他没有把他弄干净，他让狼咬着他的头发，把他拖去附近不算浅的溪水里，让水冲刷，然后让狼和精灵轮流操他。

Findarato在齐腰的水中，被几次操晕，又被几次操醒，只会哭喊着说：“操我！啊，哈啊，操我的脏屁眼！我是离不开大鸡吧的贱货！”

这天傍晚，Melkor让他们各自回家，他们的记忆消失，但他知道那个女孩回去以后，偷偷摸摸疯狂自慰，很快把自己破处了，她忘记了她的王子，也无法再进行任何正常的性交。这是后话了。

那以后，Arafinwe的儿子们也会主动来到Melkor的家，恢复黑色的记忆，和其他家族的精灵，或者和平民精灵们一起做爱。  
不像第一、第二家族的某些儿子那样，即便堕落了也只和特定人物做爱，Arafinwe曾经纯洁的儿子们来者不拒，没有底线，特别Findarato，和狼、和马、和羊都能做到一起。  
随便给他任何一根柱状物都能发情，找机会往屁眼里操，这很是让Melkor满意。

三天前，Melkor把他禁锢在家里的一面墙中，只露出下半身，他的脑袋在一墙之隔的屋中淫叫，Vala让所有来访的人轮流操他的屁眼，让他猜是谁的鸡吧在操他，只要猜错一个，他就不让他高潮。

Findarato被操到没了神志，猜了几个就猜错了。

这段时间习惯了连续无脑高潮的金发王子，流着泪，疯狂地祈求着，却被墙禁锢着无法动弹，整整三天没有能够达到欢愉的巅峰。  
抚摸他泪眼婆娑、欲求不满的美丽脸庞，非人的鸡吧用他红润的嘴慢慢口交着，Melkor想好了怎么对付Arafinwe。


	2. About Finarfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osse和Melkor操Finarfin为主，操Finrod为辅。

Arafinwe在洁白的海滩散步。

自从五十年前，他和妻子分居后，他的妻子回到了天鹅港，他常会过来，礼貌地拜访他的亲族。

也因为，海水能让他躁动的心安静下来。

远远地，他看到了他的长子。金发的长子在水中起伏着游泳，正在对他挥手。

他开心地脱了外袍，很快下水游过去。  
浪头变低了，他突然发现哪里不对，只见他的长子浑身赤裸地“站”在水面上，布满青筋的大鸡吧勃起着，滴着液体，他身后，有大股透明的海水“托举”着他，不。

他注意到长子让他脸红的诡异表情，发现大股海水正激烈地在儿子的肛门内进出。

Arafinwe被惊吓到了，他探测了长子的脑内，只听到：“鸡吧，透明鸡吧在操我，啊，哈啊，啊，好舒服！不知道多少鸡吧在我体内进出过，我却去不了，让我去！让我去！让Atar看着我去！给我，给我更多！”

Arafinwe终于鼓起不多的勇气，想上前去救自己的孩子。

一个浪头打来，他被海水吞没。

有什么看不见的力量拉着他往下。

透明的，看不见的触手抚摸上了他的大腿，撕开了他的裤子。在他的肛门口转圈，然后水柱无情地进入了他未经人事的肛门，他差点张开口。

又一根透明触手撸动了他柔软的鸡吧。他憋着气，去抓触手，却只抓到了海水。

这不是Melkor的魔力，他知道，这是……

他硬了。

他被强有力的双手拦腰抱住，那双胳膊有他的大腿那么粗，可见是怎样的一个海底巨人在他身后，接着，灼热而巨大的东西抵上了他的后庭。

没有多余的润滑，那根灼热就着柔滑的水流，插了进来。

他的内壁完全被撑开，他肯定流血了，巨大不断地在柔软的后庭进出，他隐约能看到不远处的水面上，他的长子依然仰着头，被水柱操着，而他救不了他，他就快要被操死、或者憋死了。

他流下泪。

身后操他的巨大海底人型，在他窒息前，从上往下吻了他，他实在憋不住，张开了口，回吻他，获取了不多的氧气，然后继续哭着被操。

他看清了，那是海洋的Maia，Osse，曾经是Melkor的爪牙，不，依然是。

堕入黑暗的生灵，不可能回头。

Arafinwe用意志让自己不要屈服，他拼命用自己的思想去链接Findarato，让他坚持，不要认输，他们是Finwe的子孙，不能……

然而他被无情地撞击着前列腺，在缺氧的迷雾中，看到了Findarato传来的记忆。

他高贵的父亲操着Findekano的肛门，用手在Findarato的肛门间进出，诺多的君王把心爱的孙子同时操上了高潮，随后，他对着两个年轻人凑上来的嘴，撸动大鸡吧，然后射在他们美丽的嘴中、和脸上。

镜头变换，他高贵的父亲被Nolofinwe操着，流着口水叫着：“好棒！好舒服！”

镜头变换，骄傲的Feanaro掰开屁眼求Melkor操他，Melkor一进去，Feanaro就开始淫叫：“操我！是的！就是那里！让我去！啊！我快要去了！我是婊子！是的，我是婊子！”  
镜头变换，Findarato和Findekano一前一后操着Turcafinwe，而Turcafinwe的鸡吧正操着Macalaure的肛门。  
镜头变换……

他告诉自己，这是谎言，这不是真的。

他咳嗽着，被涌入的海水呛到，身后巨大的Osse又吻了他，他贪婪地吸收了少量的氧气，海水依然撸动他的鸡吧，身后的肉棒也戳着他舒服的点。

就要去了，去了，就回不了头了。

不，我要坚持，他想，我不能……还有Maitimo，Maitimo没有堕落。

Findarato的思维再次清晰地传来——他看到Maitimo被邪恶的Vala操得眼泪鼻涕和口水一起流下来，他年轻的兄弟们轮流和Vala一起操他，最后，是Feanaro，Feanaro火热的肛门包裹了Maitimo的鸡吧。

Arafinwe哭喊出来，快感不断积聚，海水也涌入他的肺部，他情愿死去，他觉得自己早已死去了。

然而这窒息的感觉让他瞬间高潮了，白花花的精液射在了海水中，被有了生命的海水吸走，那水柱继续撸动他的鸡吧，身后的抽插也没有停。

他又被吻住，氧气猛烈地进入他的大脑，他有些醉了。

他，为什么要反抗舒服的感觉？

这感觉正在救他脱离永恒的死亡。

被插，好舒服。

好舒服，做爱好舒服，五十年没有做了，好……好棒，后穴好充实，一下，一下，一下被撞击。

他是诺多的三王子，被绝对的力量当作一个免费的性处理便器。

强大的Maia还注意不停地吻他，他在海水的温柔和粗暴中，下意识夹紧后庭，感受着最深处的瘙痒，那骚痒只有被插才可以解决。  
而他正被高贵的Maia鸡吧操着，他好舒服。  
他抽搐着，攀上了无声的高潮。  
Osse的巨大在他的后庭喷发，Maia射了，这把他带上了连续高潮，海洋Maia的射精特别持久和猛烈。他柔软的肚子完全鼓起来，仿佛十月怀胎，让他看不见自己还在连续射精的可怜小鸡吧。

这一次，Osse的海浪把颤抖的他托举上去，他大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。他和不知被操了多久的Findarato都被海水送上了沙滩，那里，黑色的魔王在等他。

他的衣服早就被海浪卷走，他的儿子迷乱地吻他，嘴里说着：“Atar，我们在一起了，明天的宫廷宴会过后，我们会成为真正不可分割的一家人。”

他似乎能看到那样美好的幻象。明天，他能操美丽的Feanaro，还能在Maitimo身上发泄欲望，他还会被操……他会一直很舒服，再也不用忍耐，再也没有痛苦。

他的兄长们，也会一直在一起。

此时，魔王平静地看着他缺乏锻炼的，柔软的裸体，抚摸着他被灌满的肚皮，说：“简直像是一个怀孕的男人，这不坏，我要操操试试看。”

这样的未来一点都不坏，他露出一个期待的笑容，回吻了他的长子。

Melkor把他的身体翻过来，他被射满的肚子几乎碰到了地面，他感觉体内的压力，呻吟着，努力夹紧屁眼，不让液体流出。Findarato则站直了身体，把大鸡吧送到他嘴边。

Melkor比Osse大了一倍的硕大龟头抵上了他敏感的，不住收缩的后穴，说：“为了明天，排练一下。”

Arafinwe在内心喊着：进来！进来！给我大鸡吧！堵住我的屁眼！

Melkor猛地操了进去，直击他敏感的前列腺，他立刻翻着白眼，被操尿了。

Findarato微笑着在他口中进出，说：“Atar像我一样，放松就好。肚子里的水也可以排泄出来哦。”

他羞愧地摇头，继续吞吐，他不能在高贵的Vala面前排泄。

他不能。他被大力抽插着，摇着满是液体的大肚子，Vala一下下地打他不同于他健美的兄长们的，松软的大屁股，说：“手感不错，里面很紧，非常紧，哦，你好会夹，Arafinwe。”

啊，他被高贵的Vala夸奖了，他下意识摇晃了柔软的屁股，笨拙地迎合身后的操弄。

Vala加快了速度，揉着他有肉感的胸，然后把他托举起来，张开他的双腿，猛烈地操。

他爽得浑身发颤，鸡吧滴漏着清水，啪啪地打在水汪汪的大肚子上，Findarato伸出手指抚摸他们交合的地方，然后，他的儿子跪在Vala的腿间，仰头，一面抽插自己的肛门，一面舔着Arafinwe的卵蛋，和他们的交合处。

“Atar，这样的你好美，哈啊，仿佛怀上了伟大Maia和Vala的孩子，啊，哈啊，好像快要临盆，并在生产中高潮的样子。”Findarato抽插着自己，舔着他们的下体，喘息着说。

Arafinwe舒服得伸出舌头，下腹压迫着他的尿道，肛门的撞击压迫着他的下腹，他觉得自己就要夹不住了，但是不行，他的儿子在他身下，他不能拉在儿子圣洁的脸上，他挣扎着夹紧。

啪啪啪的抽插声混杂着喘息和淫荡的水声。

连续不断地传来。

“想去就去，不要忍着。”Melkor咬住了他的耳尖。

强烈的、灭顶的高潮突然袭击了他，他射在了自己孩子的脸上。

Findarato全程没有触碰自己的鸡吧，被他颜射到了高潮，他的孩子在高潮中，继续用手抽插自己，贪婪地望着他们交合，不停地抽插，试图延长高潮：“我也去了！终于去了！去了！好美！哦！好美！Atar，谢谢你！谢谢你！我有好多天不能高潮，终于可以了，不要停，我还要，还要！啊！好棒！好棒！不要停！！Atar，舒服吗，被大鸡吧操，舒服吗？”

Arafinwe也被Melkor操上了连续高潮，他可怜地射了好几次，全都落在了Findarato的高潮脸上，Melkor继续凶猛地抽插了十几下，射了大量精液在他体内。

Vala的射精再次把他带上了巅峰，他翻了白眼，在儿子的淫叫声中，他忘记了如何呼吸。

太舒服了……以后，也要一直……

Vala的阴茎拔了出去。

感到一阵失落，突然，他尖叫着：“不行了，后面，后面要出来了！”

Vala把他举高，他的屁眼对着他美丽的儿子泄出了大量的海水、好闻的Maia的精液和带着清香的Vala的精液。

他美丽的儿子不停地喝着。

他流着生理泪水，再次小高潮了一回。  
他跌回潮湿的沙滩。

四肢颤抖着，他和他最爱的儿子拥吻在一起，他在口中说着抱歉，抱歉，这样弱小的Atar也会一直让你舒服，不会让你再痛苦了。

他的肛门依然一点点地漏着好闻的液体和水，他的阴茎又硬了。

他在长子洞开的思维中，贪婪地寻找亲族们疯狂性交的场面。

他特有的能力，使他看到了不远的美好未来。

他明白了，Feanaro因为强烈的欲求不满，钻研又不时陷入瓶颈，才会把和Nolofinwe之间家庭的矛盾无限扩大，直到变成分裂他们族群的矛盾。

在一切变得无可挽回之前，睿智的Nolofinwe选择和最强大的Vala合作，明天宴会之后，他便可以把Feanaro操成诺多中最为著名的肌肉性奴，这样，Feanaro的强烈性欲将得到排解，他也不会再钻牛角尖了。那以后，美丽的Feanaro再也离不开Nolofinwe的鸡吧。

他们得到了和平和快乐。

Findarato他们也不会在任何一个荒芜的未来，绝望地死去。

Arafinwe笑着，温柔地推倒了美丽的Findarato，把阴茎对准了儿子洞开的、期待着的肛门。

Melkor黑色的阴茎也再次顶上了他的后庭。

他期待地说：“进来，伟大的Melkor，我感谢你的所作所为，进来，我爱你，我永远爱你。进来，操我。”

身后的Vala不在乎地笑着，贯穿了他。

插入他的爱子，并被伟大的力量抽插的同时，他开心地想，与现在和未来的无尽幸福相比，以前成天提心吊胆过的日子，是怎样的地狱啊。

他不想回到那样可悲的生活中去了。

他现在好舒服，他连灵魂都开始歌唱。附近的Osse发出了同样频率的吟唱声，海洋Maia充满情欲的两根水柱贯穿了他和他儿子淫叫的嘴巴，另有同样粗细的水柱分别进入了他俩已经被肿胀的鸡吧塞满的后庭，开始一起抽插。

他被激动的性交激起了久违的繁殖欲望。

他从没有像现在这样，可惜自己不能怀孕。

这个欲望一旦激起，因为不会有结果，他会一直发情，他明白，哪怕仅仅看到流淌的清水，他都会发情。

他觉得这样非常不错，太舒服了，不光是Findarato的内壁，包裹他鸡吧一起操弄的水柱，在他后庭的大鸡吧和水柱，插着他嘴巴小穴的水柱，还有他和他儿子互相摩擦的、挺立的乳头，还有一下下温柔抚摸他身体的轻柔海浪。

Melkor亲吻他的后颈，对他保证：我会满足你所有的愿望，Arafinwe，把一切都交给我。

他回答：拿去，只要家人都可以幸福，你可以把我的肉体和灵魂都拿去。

魔王的大手单手捏着他的脖子，放肆地操他，作为回答。

海浪裹挟着又一波剧烈高潮袭来，他尖叫着，爽到翻了眼白。

他贪婪享受这一长久的高潮，直到意识远离了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯洁如嘣我看得JJYYD，自己手打的垃圾黄文直接进入贤者模式


End file.
